blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Yūki Terumi/Story Roles
Episode 2 - EXTRA It is confirmed that Terumi had been long dead since his defeat by Ragna the Bloodedge. Unlike most fighters whose fate unknown, deceased or erased, Terumi himself has never been revived during multiverse crisis initiated by System XX for her so-called Cross Tag contests, due to being highly too dangerous to exist. Continuing from a BlazBlue Ending 3, which is made canon due to previous backlash on the Cross Tag game’s roster size and choices, Hazama Honoka, who has his universe’s Keystone, the center Keystone which produces another Keystones represents entirely different universes to link with, is planning something nasty with it, starting from trespassing the white room where the Takamagahara System resided and currently recovering, implant somewhere there place. Unfortunately, due to Hazama’s previous status as the late-Terumi’s vessel, the recovering Takamagahara System copies Terumi’s DNA from Hazama’s body, a mistake for Hazama’s intruding the white room and unaware that the Takamagahara System has somewhat return, yet still recovering. The presences of copied Terumi’s DNA is also affects System XX too. Without any other options, as the time is at limit, both Hazama and System XX creates new Cross Tag contests, involving collecting seven stamps after finishing one of the multiple contests’ theme matches rather than just 2 on 2 tag battle-themes, bring three more universes to join in the previously four selected universes, in order to make a temporary truce with one of the multiverses’ warriors and find one of them who are worthy to stop Takamagahara from creating something much worst when they uses Terumi’s DNA. As the time limit becoming shorten when Takamagahara revealed create a clone of Terumi’s original Susano’o form in few hours later, both Hazama and System XX unable to hold off much longer, just as the BlazBlue Keystone Hazama is holding is progressively crack, System XX’s power is getting lower from holding Takamagahara progressively creating a Susano’o Terumi clone, thus extending the stamp achieving point from one into two points, while still can only collects maximum seven stamps. Naoto Kurogane, one of the successful contestants arrived at a Forbidden Gate which debuted in BlazBlue: Central Ficition where Es Mitsurugi usually guarded, and only to saw Hazama and a now recently broken BlazBlue Keystone, meaning Takamagahara’s Susano’o clone has been unleashed, yet too unstable and weaker than the original Susano’o Terumi, though still too dangerous to live. Thankfully, Ragna arrive on time to aid Naoto K. via transported with Rachel Alucard. Thus, the Susano’o clone is the “grand prize” which Naoto K. and Ragna must defeat and both being the only two who can defeat the clone, due to their shared bloodlines and powers beyond deity’s powers, no matter what timelines they are originating from. Due to the center Keystone itself being completely broken by Susano’o clone’s unleashed, affecting the rest of six, many seven universes are trapped into single merged world together, yet the environments of those worlds still unchanged. As System XX announced a free for all-themed Cross Tag contests, so she can recover quickly, the story continues. Category:Story Roles